The present invention relates generally to coordinate-type pointing devices for use with digital systems and, more specifically, to an input device having a touchpad with an inscribed default template associated therewith, a retainer for removably securing template overlays to the pad surface, and a pair of joysticks positioned one to each side of the touchpad.
Video graphics computer systems are well known, popular consumer products. A typical system includes a data processing unit that connects to an ordinary television set for displaying images of a game or other application. The data processing unit receives controlling software from a read only memory (ROM) that is usually packaged in the form of a cartridge. The cartridge is removably plugged into the data processing unit. At least one pointing device, such as a mouse, joystick, touchpad, touchscreen, switch pad, or light gun, is also connected to the data processing unit to allow the player to input positional information that is used by the controlling software to execute the application.
The data processing unit typically has a single central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including all random access memory (RAM) and bootstrap read-only memory (boot ROM), a television (RF video) signal generator, and an input/output (I/O) processor to interface to the various pointing devices. These devices are in circuit communication. One distinguishing characteristic of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together.
Joysticks are directional type pointing devices used to input directional data to computer systems. Joysticks typically comprise a base and an elongated xe2x80x9cstick,xe2x80x9d which is typically gripped by the hand of the user. The xe2x80x9cstickxe2x80x9d typically pivots from a point at the base and has a default position perpendicular to the base. Pivotal motions of the stick away from the default perpendicular position are interpreted as a directional input parallel to the base in the direction needed to displace the stick from the default perpendicular position. Typically a button is located at the top portion of the stick. Closure events of the switch are used as control inputs for applications executing on the computer system.
Touchpads are coordinate type pointing devices used to input coordinate type data to computer systems. The touchpad is typically a pressure-sensitive bounded plane capable of detecting localized pressure at its surface. When a user touches the surface with a finger, stylus, or the like, the touchpad reports to the attached computer system the coordinates of the location touched. In response, the computer performs the function, if any, associated with the location pressed.
Typically one or more regions of the touchpad are assigned to certain functions within the system. The user is made aware of what function is associated with each region by a template. A template is a sheet with a graphic design and is typically placed over and in contact with the touchpad surface. The graphic design typically maps out regions of the touchpad surface and the regions are typically labeled to provide a reminder to the user as to the functions associated with the various mapped regions.
Touchpad systems typically either (1) have a permanent template inscribed in or on the touchpad surface and are incapable of accepting template overlays or (2) have no permanent inscribed template but have the means for accepting template overlays. Therefore, each application using the touchpad as an input device must either use the permanent inscribed template exclusively or provide a template overlay. Thus, typical systems force software application designers to either limit the possible inputs from the touchpad (by using only the permanent template) or design and define one or more custom templates for use with that particular software application.
Moreover, joysticks are typically combined only with switches and other closure type input devices. Thus, joysticks are typically not used with other input devices in a coordinated fashion.
According to the present invention, an input device is provided having a touchpad and a pair of joysticks positioned one to each side of the touchpad. The joysticks are positioned to allow two people, e.g., an adult and a child, to provide positional inputs to the computer system simultaneously and in such a manner that one person can aid the second.
The touchpad has an inscribed default template graphical design and a retainer for removably securing other template overlays to be used with the touchpad instead of the default template graphical design. The default inscribed template has a set of commands usable by many software applications. The template overlays have command sets for one or more specific software applications.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to provide an input device configured to allow two people to provide positional information simultaneously and to provide command access in a complete package.
It is therefore a further advantage of the present invention to provide software applications with a common set of functions accessible from a default template graphical image while at the same time giving software applications access to custom template overlays.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from a detailed description of the invention.